Technical Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to systems and methods for converting a source of direct current (DC) from one voltage level to another.
Description of Related Art
DC-to-DC converters are typically used to convert from one DC voltage level to another DC voltage level. There are increasing demands for DC-to-DC converters to operate with ever increasing efficiency due to the proliferation of portable electronic devices. In most instances, these portable electronic devices are intended to be primarily driven by battery power, and longer lasting batteries are preferred. To extend battery life, the operational voltages for various electronic devices (such as microprocessors and memory) are being driven to lower and lower levels.